1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus including a driving device for supplying a reset signal to a plasma display panel to initialize a plurality of discharge cells.
2. Description of the Background Art
A plasma display panel refers to a device for displaying an image, by applying a predetermined voltage to electrodes installed in a discharge cell, inducing a discharge, and exciting a phosphor using plasma generated at the time of gas discharge.
The plasma display panel has an advantage that large-sizing and slimness are easy as well as a structure is simplified, thereby facilitating manufacture and increasing a luminance and a light emission efficiency compared with other flat panel displays.
The plasma display panel is time-division driven for a reset period for initializing all discharge cells, an address period for selecting the cell in which a discharge is to be induced, and a sustain period for inducing a sustain discharge in the selected cell. In general, the reset period is divided into a setup period for which a first voltage gradually rises to a second voltage, a fall period for which the second voltage abruptly falls to a third voltage, and a setdown period for which the third voltage gradually falls to a fourth voltage.
The conventional plasma display panel has a drawback in that a luminance point erroneous discharge, occurrence of flickering, and an increase of a black luminance result in deterioration of a picture quality of a display image. Further, it has a drawback in that the luminance point erroneous discharge more increases in a low temperature, and the flickering more increases in a high temperature.